1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of interior illumination and reading light assemblies, in particular for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A combination interior illumination and reading light device is disclosed in the German Utility Model No. 19 67 071. In that disclosure, an electric lamp is shown as being associated with an adjustable housing in which a diffuser or a focusing lens is selectably movable between the lamp and an apertured framework to select either dispersed illumination or a focused reading light beam.
German Utility Model No. 81 10 505 discloses another type of combination interior illumination and reading light device in which an electric lamp, mounted in a reflective housing, is partially surrounded by a rotatable shield with a defined opening. Rotation of the shield provides, through its opening, either dispersed light directly through a lens or a focused beam if reflected from the housing prior to being directed through the lens.
Both of the known combination interior illumination and reading light devices provide, in the space dedicated for a normal interior light, a single electrical lamp, that provides not only illumination of the vehicle interior under the control of a door operated switch, but also the use at will of a reading light for the driver or the front-seat passenger.
However, both of those known interior and reading light devices have the drawback that the reading light beam is aimed in a relatively fixed direction.
Since the autumn of 1981, an interior and reading light arrangement has been provided in the roof panel of the European version of a Ford Granada GL. In that arrangement, two reading lights formed with respective lenses and lamps are individually adjustable about a ball-joint and are disposed adjacent a separate interior light with its own diffuser screen.
Although in the case of the Ford arrangement the reading light beam may be aimed to all directions, the space required, along with the production and mounting costs are comparatively large as a result of the three separate electric lamps required and the separate housings required.